The Dissemination &Administration Core #1 of the proposed NU-CCNE encompasses the plans for translating research advances and knowledge of key technologies across disciplines and particularly to clinicians. The program builds on current educational strengths and infrastructure, and launches innovative new initiatives that integrate research with education and technology transfer. The Core supports education and training programs that seek to develop a cadre of researchers who are skilled in applying the tools of nanotechnology to critical problems in cancer research and clinical oncology including: [unreadable] Hands-on research in translational cancer/nanotechnology research for postdoctoral fellows, graduate students, and undergraduates [unreadable] Graduate level specialization in nanotechnology [unreadable] Curriculum development [unreadable] Mechanisms to share graduate students and postdocs across disciplines [unreadable] CCNE Boot Camp targeted to clinicians with little or no experience or background in nanotechnology [unreadable] Annual "Translating Nanoplatforms to the Clinic" symposium [unreadable] The Frontiers in Cancer Nanotechnology Seminar Series The Core also includes community outreach programs, including a Societal &Ethical Implications of Nanotechnology in Translational Research program. Technology assessment programs and public-private partnerships are enhanced through existing programs that have proven highly effective. Finally, this Core encompasses the administrative functions that will support the entire NU-CCNE effort.